Finding Love With You
by AGuyWhoUsedToWrite
Summary: Welcome to the Spring #Snowbarry2019 challenge. 5 independent chapters that will lead you through an adventure as your favorite speedster falls in love with the one person who understands him the best. A Barry Allen x Caitlin Snow story that will guarantee to make you smile!
1. Chapter 1

The first in the spring #Snowbarry challenge. After writing these five chapters, I realized that they are all set points in my character's lives and thus, each one is a continuation of each other. Please read them in the order that they're posted because I promise you... you won't be disappointed. One a day for five days straight.

* * *

**Chapter 1: _"Let's go home."_**

Caitlin told herself that the only reason why she left in the first place was because she needed some time away from them but in reality, she just wanted some time away from _him_. Seeing his face would've only made her decision that much harder but she knew it had to be done. That was two weeks ago, when she left in the middle of the night; convincing herself that this was the only way.

"Caitlin."

She heard his voice, the very one she tried so hard to forget but deep down, she knew that he would find her.

He always does.

Caitlin took a deep breath, steadying her emotions and turned around. She was taken back by his appearance, surprised to see him with anything but a clean shave. "How did you find me?"

"A lot of sleepless nights." He answered, taking a seat at the bar. "I never thought I would find you working here though. For someone with two PhDs, I expected you to be half way across the country, working in some high-tech laboratory."

"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises." She ignored that hurt look on his face, forcing herself to focus on anything but him. She pulled out a bottle of tequila and poured herself a shot. "What do you want Barry?" She didn't bother pouring him one since they both knew that alcohol had no effect on him. Not by normal means anyway. This was for her.

"Can you please come home Caitlin? The team isn't the same without you..." He paused and looked away. "I'm... not the same... without you." He whispered that last part.

Her fingers lingered around the rim of the shot glass, the smell of tequila overwhelming her senses. "Don't." She hissed. "You don't get to do this Barry." She quickly downed the alcohol, hoping that it would give her some liquid courage. "Just leave already. There's nothing here for you."

"No." He stated, settling into the uncomfortable bar stool. "I'm not leaving. Not without you."

She expected that response, personally knowing how stubborn he could be. "Why are you so adamant on me coming back Barry?" She scoffed. "In case you didn't remember, it was my choice to leave. Not yours. Not the teams. Mine alone."

"You don't have to do this alone Caitlin. I don't know what made you think you had to go through this by yourself but you know that we're here for you... _I'm_ here for you..."

"Oh, so now you care about me? The high and mighty Barry Allen finally descended from his throne to lend his aid to the less fortunate? How very _noble_ of you." She scowled, narrowing her eyes. "I hate to break it to you but I don't need your help Barry and I don't want it either! Go find someone else to be your pet project!"

He knew that she was hurting, he could see it in her eyes but he couldn't give up. He wouldn't. He missed her terribly and now that he's finally found her, he'll be damn if he's going to let her go without a fight.

"You know I can't do that Cait..."

"Don't!" Her angry tone now echoing through the empty bar. "You don't get to call me that anymore!"

He shook his head, refusing to believe that their relationship has been reduced to this. "Then talk to me Caitlin. You've always been there for me so please... Let me return the favor and be there for you."

She snorted and allowed her eyes to flash white, glowing momentarily and just enough to baffle him. He flinched in response, his eyes widening. "I... I didn't... I'm so sorry." He stuttered, finally realizing what happened to her. "I should've been there for you. I could've done something... anything."

"But you didn't Barry." She coldly pointed out. "Everyone was so focused on Iris and I get it. Her life was in danger and you wanted to save her but did it even cross your mind that I was slowly turning into _her_? Into the very person that everyone swore I wouldn't turn into? Did you even care to ask how _I _was doing?"

He felt her eyes on him and he looked away, ashamed with himself. She was right. She was always right and even now, she had every right to be angry with him. He was blinded by his own hubris to know any better and by the time he realized what happened, it was already too late.

Caitlin was already gone.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. His eyes were now staring at her, silently pleading for forgiveness. "I know that I can't really change the past... not without fragmenting the timeline but after what you've sacrificed for me... I'm going to take away that pain for you Caitlin." He abruptly stood up, pushing the stool away. "I'm going to fix this." He said, clenching his fists together. He could feel the lightning coursing through him, his body ready to move.

She recognized the look on his face and she desperately wanted to call his bluff. There was no way he was going to do this again. Not after what happened last time. "You wouldn't..." She whispered to herself. It soon became clear to her that Barry was serious and all that anger she had for him disappeared. "Don't Barry!" She cried as she jumped over the bar.

Her arms automatically went around his neck, her body tingling from the initial contact. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You promised me that you wouldn't do that again." She whispered, remembering the haunted look he had when he came back the first time. Even though he never fully discussed it with her, she could tell that whatever happened shook him to his very core.

He stiffened at the close proximity between them but soon leaned into her touch, his own arms finding their way around her waist. "I'm sorry that I made you feel like this Caitlin. I should've been better... I promise to be better."

"I'm sorry for disappearing like that."

"It's not your fault."

They stayed like this for a little bit longer, able to find comfort in each other's arms. Even though they've reached a point where it wasn't uncomfortable between them anymore, he couldn't help but feel like there was something else that she was holding back. "Can we go home Caitlin?" He softly asked, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"I'm sorry Barry... but I can't..." She answered, opening her eyes. She pulled away and stepped back, putting some distance between them.

"Why not Caitlin? Everyone misses you and believe me, Cisco wanted to be right here with me when I found you but someone had to be on monitor duty so he made me promise to bring you home."

Her heart softened at the mention of Cisco. She missed him terribly as well but until she was positive that she wasn't a danger for anyone else... it would be best to just stay away. Barry reached for her hands, taking them into his and he gave them a little squeeze, slightly smiling as he looked into her eyes.

"Whatever it is... We can get through it together."

"It's my powers Barry." She started slowly, explaining her fears to him. "I still can't fully control them. What if something goes wrong and someone gets seriously hurt or worse? I can't live with myself if someone I love gets hurt because of me."

"I'll be your training dummy." Barry answered. "I heal fast and I promise that whatever powers you have... We'll get through it together. I mean, look at what you did for me? Did you think I could've gotten here by myself if I didn't have you in my corner Doctor Snow?" He lightly teased.

"I'm not you though Barry. I don't know if I can do what you do..."

Little by little, slowly but surely, he could see it in her eyes. His Caitlin was still in there. "Did you know that I was afraid as well? When I first got my powers?"

"I didn't know that." She replied. "What were you afraid of? You're the fastest man alive. I can't imagine that you would be scared of anything."

"Speed is... addicting." He explained. "I have to constantly remind himself that I can't get lost in those feelings or else I'll disappear into the speed force again." He took the opportunity to get closer to Caitlin, standing close enough so that she can see that she's not alone. "It's not going to be easy but I promise you Caitlin. I'll be there every step of the way."

She knew that this time around, he meant it. She could feel his commitment in his words and she blushed. "I've been gone for months. I can't just come back like nothing happened."

"I was in a coma for even longer."

"I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms."

Barry laughed and pulled her closer. "I do it on a regular basis and you should know since you're still listed as my personal physician."

Caitlin scowled and playfully swatted his shoulder. "I can't even fathom what I would do to make up for my actions."

"I would start with an apology." He teased, smiling at her. "So what do you say Miss Snow? Can we go home now?"

She joyfully nodded, staring into those green eyes of his. She smiled and somehow, his smile got even bigger. She didn't realize it until now but instead of running away from him... she should have been running towards him in the first place. "Let's go home." She whispered and before she could blink, she was scooped up in his arms, her cheeks turning red from his actions.

"Welcome home Cait."

_Fin_

* * *

Chapter 1 of 5. Let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted this one to be more fluffy. I hope I made this one fluffy. Like I mentioned earlier, this is Chapter 2 of 5 so if you didn't read it chapter one, please read that first. You'll understand why as more chapters get posted but if not, this also works as a standalone chapter :)

Thank you for all your kind reviews from the first chapter. I'm posting with limit internet and I will respond to each one of them when I'm back in town.

* * *

**Chapter 2: _April Showers_**

Caitlin didn't know how it happened but somewhere along the way, she found herself coming to the realization that her little crush on their resident speedster wasn't so little anymore. She thought she kept her feelings under control until the Danvers Sister pulled her aside for some girl-talk.

"You've fallen in love with him."

Her eyes widened and she stuttered, adamantly denying those accusations. She saw the look that Alex gave her and shrank under her gaze. The sisters laughed in response and continued to tease her while at the same time, trying to encourage her to tell Barry about her feelings.

She halfheartedly dismissed their antics, playfully rolling her eyes at them. Kara merely smiled in return, making her promise that when she gets engaged to lover-boy over there, the invites better come. Needlessly to say, Caitlin only nodded her head, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of tomato red at the image of being married to him.

It also didn't help that Barry came over just moments later, a worried expression on his face as he kept putting his hand on her forehead, causing both Alex and Kara to burst out laughing. She promptly shushed them but the blush never went away. Soon after, they bid goodbye to their friends as they left the bar, promising to come back soon.

As soon as they started walking, the weather suddenly changed and the rain came pouring down, catching them by surprise. Barry immediately reached for her hand and pulled her along, laughing as they ran for some cover.

"You're soaked." He pointed out, smiling at her. "Do you want me to breach us home?"

She shook her head, unable to trust her voice. Her eyes flickered between his eyes and their hands, which were still clasped together. Even though she was soaked through her clothes, her body should be shivering but it was quite the opposite. She was rather warm and despite the weather on Earth-38, she knew it was just her.

"N-no." She managed to muttered, averting her eyes. "You had a nice day planned for us here. Maybe we can still do it?" She asked hopefully.

Barry chuckled and turned away, releasing her hand in the process. She balled her hand together, almost if she was trying to preserve the moment for just a little bit longer. "This is fine too." He answered, jumping out into the rain once more. He started dancing, moving his body to a rhythm that only he could hear. His arms moved in conjunction with his body, the smile never once leaving his face.

Her hands went up to cover her eyes, giggling at the same time. "Stop Barry, you're going to get sick." She urged, finding it hard to keep up her stern doctor persona. She saw him gesturing for her to come join him but she merely shook her head.

"Are you really willing to let me get sick on my own Doctor Snow?" He teased. "I thought you took a Hippocratic Oath to never allow a person to become a patient?"

"You don't get sick Barry." She flatly pointed out. "I don't think I've ever seen you sick ever since you became the Flash."

He gasped and clutched his heart, pretending to be in pain. "You wound me Cait. Am I the type of person who would intentionally get sick just to prove a point?"

"Yes you are." She said, sticking her tongue out but before she could blink, she found herself standing in the rain with Barry, who merely whistled as he tried to look innocent. She wanted to frown but with her best friend looking so adorable, it was hard not to smile.

"Haven't you ever seen _Singin' in the Rain_?"

"Of course I have but I'm not going to be singing and dancing." She answered, her cheeks turning red. She wasn't sure if it was because of the close proximity to Barry or the very thought of singing in public again.

"Then let me show you." Barry said, reaching for her hand. His sudden actions caught her off-guard and her eyes drifted away from his soaked t-shirt down to their hands, secretly enjoying the way his thumb was drawing circles on the back of her hand. "Do you trust me?" He softly whispered and she just nodded.

He slowly spun her around, her body moving alongside him. "I don't know why you hate dancing so much. You're a fantastic dancer."

"Barry..."

His eyes widened and his smile became even bigger. "What? You are!" With one smooth motion, he gently pulled on her arm, bringing her back closer to him and he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist. "Are you at least having fun? I would hate that your first trip to this Earth was a disappointment."

"And what if I say it was?" She coyly asked. "Does that mean you'll have to try harder next time?"

"Of course. You know I would do anything for you Cait."

Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of his nickname for her. She felt his arms tightening around her waist and with Alex's earlier conversation still fresh on her mind, she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is this your way of asking me out on a date Barry?" She whispered, enjoying the closeness between their bodies.

He smiled at her. "Yes I am."

She could see it in his eyes, the affection that he had for her and she smiled in return. Despite the unexpected rain, she was going to remember today. It was a lot of firsts for her. The first time she came and saw her friends on Earth-38. The first time she actually danced in the rain and more importantly... the first time she allowed herself to act on her feelings for him.

"I would go anywhere with you Barry Allen." She answered honestly, staring into his eyes. She felt him leaning in and she closed her eyes, her feet tippy-toeing a little to meet him half way. His soft lips met hers, gently kissing her. Her arms tightened around his neck and pulled him in closer. It didn't matter that they were standing out here in the rain. As long as she was with him. She knew she was going to be fine.

_Fin_

* * *

Chapter 2 of 5. Was it fluffy?


	3. Chapter 3

This was awesome to write. Not gonna lie.

* * *

**Chapter 3: _"Do I make you uncomfortable?"_**

"What's the matter Flash? Don't you want to know what a real woman looks like?" Frost teased, leaning forward seductively. "Do you want me... to show you...?" She whispered into his ear, her hot breath sending chills down his body.

Barry nervously hesitated, his eyes flickered between her face and her cleavage. "We-we shouldn't be doing this." He weakly argued. "We're on a mission Frost."

"I know." She answered, "That's what makes this so hot." She ran her hands against his chest, slowly tracing them and enjoying the way he flinched against her touch. "Do I make you uncomfortable Barry?"

"N-No. Of course not." He stuttered. It took everything he had to keep his eyes focused her face, making sure his line of sight never dropped below the neck. "Caitlin or Frost. Frost or Caitlin. To me, you're still you."

The smile on her face grew, almost if she was expecting that kind of response from him. "I was hoping you would say that." She reached for one of his hands, firmly gripping them and to his surprise, planted them on her ass. "How does _that_ feel Barry?"

His jaw dropped, his mind unable to process what just happened. He immediately removed his hand and started stuttering, apologizing profusely. "I didn't... I mean I wasn't..."

"You wasn't what?' She innocently asked. "You didn't like that?"

He blushed, trying to keep his composure but it was rather hard with Frost pressing up against him. "I've always wondered what kind of man you were and Caitlin wouldn't tell me so I just had to find out for myself."

"The mi-mission Frost."

"Surely that can wait for a few minutes." She insisted, turning around and pressed her chest up against him. She could smell his aftershave, which reminded her of being in a forest, surrounded by an ocean of trees. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, taking the opportunity to lean in closer. "I won't tell if you won't." She whispered, nibbling on his ear. "All work and no play..."

He mentally groaned, his body reacting to her touch. He shouldn't be affected by this but his internal urges were getting the better of him. "Frost... I swear."

"Oh." She purred as she felt his hands slipped. "Don't stop there Barry." Her body tingled as his hands dropped from her waist and to her legs, his fingers gently playing with the helm of her black dress.

Barry knew he was in deep trouble the moment he saw her in that high slit dress, one that definitely accentuates his girlfriend's natural curves. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked into the room, capturing everyone's attention as she locked eyes with him.

Those frosty blue eyes meeting forest green.

He really wanted to be a good boyfriend and he tried but then those thoughts started drifting away when his hands touched the silky fabric and then her legs. "Caitlin..." He managed to muttered, his eyes darkening with every passing second.

"She knows and she doesn't mind."

His hands suddenly stopped moving and with one smooth motion, he reversed their position and forcefully pushed her against the wall. He saw the look of surprise in her eyes but nevertheless, she went with the flow, taking the opportunity to press her lips against the side of his neck. Leaving a trail of little kisses that left him with a burning desire for more.

"We can't." He uttered, turning his head to look around. He tried really hard to focus on the mission but her lips... Oh those sweet lips of hers...

"We..." His mind frantically looked for reasons why he shouldn't be doing this but it was a losing battle. Nothing has ever prepared him for this. Not his father. Not his training. Not all those dating for dummies book he read when he was younger. All of them never told him how to behave when his girlfriend, his very sexy and dangerous girlfriend, has two different personalities inside of her.

How was a man supposed to remain calm in a situation like that?!

"... Shouldn't..."

He lowered his head, breathing in the intoxicating perfume that his girlfriend wore. "Be doing... This..." His lips gently kissed the left side of her neck, a spot that he knew was a weak point for her. She then stopped and ran her hands through his hair, moaning into his ear.

She gasped and tugged hard on his collar. "Rooftop. Now."

Barry didn't need to be told twice. He swooped her up and before she could blink, they were on the rooftop. They locked eyes and pressed the communicator in their ears, switching it off. "Much better." She answered, before closing the distance. She resumed her prior position and started to nibble on his lips, begging for entrance.

All logical thinking ceased to stop when her hands started to unbutton his shirt. "Wa-wait." He managed to sneak out between kisses. "Caitlin."

Frost pulled back and stared at him in disbelief. She sighed, shaking her head. Her blue eyes then turned brown. "We could've had so much fun Flash." Her last words to him before switching back to Caitlin.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his girlfriend now standing there, a hand on her hips while shaking her head at him. He looked at her, tilting his head in confusion. "Why do you have to do this to me tonight? Of all the nights?" He asked, walking up to her and passionately kissing her on the lips.

She leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. "She wanted to see what kind of man you were Barry." Caitlin said between breaths. "I think she rather enjoyed kissing you. Almost as much as I do."

He playfully rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me you guys made an arrangement to share me."

Caitlin remained silent, her eyes twinkling. She pressed one more kiss against his lips before sauntering away. He stood there looking awestruck. "Caitlin?" He called out but she just kept on walking. "Honey? Tell me you were kidding."

"We have a mission to complete Barry." She reminded him, smiling as she knew that he was completely speechless now. Deep down to her very core, she knew that she was completely and hopelessly in love with Barry Allen and tonight only further proved that point. Her body was still tingling from excitement and she had to constantly remind herself that this was neither the time or place for her to give in to her desire.

There _will_ be time for that later. After all, it wouldn't be fair to Frost if she didn't get to finish what she started.

_Fin_

* * *

Chapter 3 of 5. I don't know about you but I want to actually see this made into an episode. Maybe PG it up or something...


	4. Chapter 4

One chapter left. Thanks to everyone who left reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Rebirth_**

He didn't know what time it was and quite frankly, he didn't care either. The wound was still fresh in his heart, the pain still hasn't settled. His eyes glanced at the two tombstones, one newer than the other.

"Hey Dad..." He whispered, tears falling from his cheeks once more. "Hey Mom..."

It's only been three days since the funeral but yet, it still feels like yesterday when he held his dying father in his arms, screaming into the night for someone to please help. He considered the possibility of turning back the clock, running back in time to save him but he was then painfully reminded of the mistake he caused when he first tried it to save his mother.

It didn't work out so well for anyone.

"I'm so sorry." He said, looking at his parent's tombstone. "If only I've been faster... stronger... Dad would still have..." He choked on his words, unable to continue. Tears continued to fall as he quietly sobbed, lowering his head into his arms. No matter how much he wanted the pain to stop hurting, he knew it wouldn't fade. Not completely.

It was in this moment that he truly felt alone in this world. He was now an orphan, a boy who grew up without his biological parents. Even though he was forever grateful to the Wests, Joe especially, who tried filling that void; it just wasn't the same.

He closed his eyes, trying to make sense of it all. He didn't even bother turning around when a breach opened up from behind him. With the recent increase in metahuman activity, he should have been more careful and taken precautions but he didn't. He was just too exhausted to really care about anything else right now.

"Hey Barry."

"Hey Caitlin." He mumbled when he recognized her voice. His body soon relaxed and his shoulders remained hunched over. "What are you doing here?

"We're worried about you." She said as she took a seat next to him. "How long have you been out here?"

"I'm not sure. What day is it?"

"Thursday."

Barry grimace and did some quick math. "Then I've been here since Tuesday."

Her eyes widened, surprised to see him so disheveled. "When's the last time you've eaten?" She asked, starting to make mental notes. He mumbled something incoherent in response and she frowned. "You need to eat something Barry." She took out several protein bars from her purse and held it in front of him. "Despite what Cisco keeps saying, these does not taste like cardboard anymore. I incorporated some dried fruits into the formula to enhance the flavor so you can now choose between bananas or strawberries. I would go with the strawberries."

He shook his head, politely declining her offer. "I'm not hungry Caitlin."

"I'll... just leave these here for you then."

"Okay."

Caitlin felt a wave of sadness as she stared at Barry, her heart aching from the pain that he was in. Even though she didn't know Henry as well as she would have liked, she always respected the man because of how his son turned out. They sat together in silence and she would steal glances at him every so often. Just to make sure he was okay.

"Hey Barry." She spoke up, an idea popping into her head. "Why don't we come back later after you've had chance to shower and get some dinner? I can come back with you as well."

"I'm not ready to go yet." He answered, shaking his head. "Just breach yourself back Caitlin. I'm fine here."

"Barry, I know you're hurting but what you're doing right now isn't healthy."

"I know my own body Caitlin. Don't worry, I won't put myself in any danger. This city still needs a hero." He scowled, making a face. "That's all they want. They don't care about Barry Allen and the fact that he just lost his only remaining parent. They just want to make sure their hero is still there for them."

"Barry..."

"Tell me that's not true." He argued, turning his head. He took a deep breathe and shook his head, mentally reminding himself that this wasn't her fault. He shouldn't have lashed out at her like that. "I'm sorry." He apologized, lowering his head once again. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Yes, you shouldn't have." Caitlin said, pushing herself up. Without another word, she walked away and Barry watched from the corner of his eye. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He didn't mean to push her away like that. What he didn't expect was for a pair of arms to wrap themselves around him. "Barry. This city might need a hero but I don't. I don't need the Flash to protect me. I would be perfectly fine if I had Barry Allen by my side."

He started to tear up, nodding his head into her arms. "I couldn't even save my father Caitlin. I don't know if I'm even capable of saving anyone, let alone you."

"Then it's a good thing that I'll always be there to help you when you fall Barry."

"Cait..."

She inwardly smiled upon hearing her nickname. "I know you're going to get through this Barry. It'll be painful for a while but I promise that all of us will be there for you. We're not going anywhere Flash."

He maneuvered his arms so that he was now holding them against his chest. "Thank you." He whispered, closing his eyes and for the first time in a while, he felt at peace with himself. He felt her lips giving him a small kiss on the back of his neck but he didn't say anything, opting to remain silent and just enjoying the comfort between the two of them.

* * *

_A year later_

"I still remember from the last time I was here, I was a mess. A lot of things have changed since then but I wanted to tell you guys that I'm alright. There are times when I still can't believe that you guys are really gone but I'm not alone. Not anymore." Barry stood in front of his parent's grave, hands shoved into his pockets. "My friends make sure that I'm not doing anything rash but honestly, I'm grateful that they're looking out for me."

He crouched down and started to clear the weeds away, making room for the fresh flowers he brought for his parents. "I know it's been a while since my last visit but we got him dad. Zoom won't be hurting anyone anymore. It was a tough fight but he got what he deserved."

His hands slowly traced the names on the grave, his eyes tearing up. He shook his head, holding back the tears. "You guys remember Caitlin right? She was here last year with me and a few times since then as well." He turned around and gestured for her to join him.

From where she was standing, Caitlin heard the entire conversation and she couldn't have been more proud of Barry than she already was. Going through what he went through last year, it would have destroyed anyone else but he persevered, defying all odds. She walked up and joined him, looking down at the fresh flowers that they brought together.

"Mom... Dad... I want to officially introduce you to my girlfriend, Caitlin Snow. She's the reason why I'm still here today. Without her... I don't think I would be where I am today." He interlaced their fingers together and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "She's my lightning rod."

Her eyes started to water, hearing him say all these wonderful things about her to his parents. Her heart swelled up and all she wanted to do was to pull him into another hug, holding him close to her. "Hello Mrs. Allen..." She softly started. "It's nice to finally meet you and it's nice to see you again Henry. I just wanted to let you guys know that your son is in good hands. There are so many people that love him and I will make sure that he's never alone. I just wished that we could have met sooner..."

"Thank you for coming with me Caitlin. It means a lot that you're here with me today." Barry said, smiling at his girlfriend. He turned his attention back to his parents. "I'll make everyone proud. Don't you worry."

Caitlin smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks. "I'll give you some privacy here." She said as she walked back to the path. As she walked, she turned her head slightly and saw Barry crouching down on his knees, probably doing a final round of inspection before leaving.

He waited until Caitlin was out of sight before smiling. "She doesn't know it yet but hopefully, the next time we come back here... we'll have much better news to tell you guys." He mysteriously teased, his fingers holding out a blue diamond engagement ring. "I just wanted you guys to meet the woman whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's been with me through the best of times and the worst. She's my best friend and I can't imagine waking up a day without her. I know that if you guys were still alive, you would have fallen in love with her as well."

As he stood back up, he pocketed the ring and sighed. "Gone but never forgotten."

_Fin_

* * *

That's Chapter 4! Nope, I don't do sequels.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the last chapter of the spring #SnowBarry challenge. To be honest, it has been a fun ride and I absolutely adore this couple but the motivation to write more stories about these two has diminished for me in these past few weeks. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read these stories and to the folks on Twitter and the hashtag group but it looks like I'm done for now.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_**Easter Egg**_

"Cisco! Did you find it yet?!" Barry frantically shouted into his cellphone. He was currently on his knees, hunched over and sticking his free hand under their rather large couch. A grimace crossed his face as his hand shifted leftward, silently praying that there were no dead bugs underneath their couch. As his hand slowly moved, he felt everything from small dust bunnies to something that he hoped was a candy wrapper. His imagination got the better of him and he quickly yanked his hand back, rapidly rubbing his hand up and down his jeans.

"What do you mean you're tired?! It's only been thirty minutes."

More mumbling came over the phone and he sighed. "Don't you think I would have done that already?" He exchanged a few more words and then pocketed his phone, taking a seat on the couch as his eyes slowly surveyed the apartment. "If I was an egg... where would I hide?"

He tried to imagine himself as an egg, closing his eyes and clearly remembering that he placed it inside the fruit bowl that sat on their counter. It was so well hidden that unless you were actually digging through the bowl, it wouldn't have been obvious to spot. That was the reason why he chose that in the first place. He knew that on the off chance that Caitlin woke up before him, she would've gone straight for their coffee machine, not their fruit bowl.

"There's no way you could've rolled off." He muttered, staring at the now empty fruit bowl. He spent the entire morning searching through their apartment, meticulously checking every corner but he still came up empty so he enlisted Cisco's help, thinking that two heads were better than one.

A breach then opened in the middle of his living room, not surprised by the occurrence. "Nada on the lab either." Cisco announced as he jumped out, shaking his head in disappointment. "Now what?" He asked, taking the seat next to Barry. "Don't worry, we'll find it."

"How on Earth did we lose an egg Cisco? It's defies the law of physics and not to mention, reality, to just disappear like that."

"Are you sure you hard boiled the egg correctly?" Cisco suggested. "I've seen you cook your famous pasta and both times, you managed to set off the fire alarms."

Barry's jaw dropped in response. "Are you freaking kidding me right now?" He grabbed Cisco by the shoulders and started shaking him. "Are you seriously trying to tell me that I might have accidentally phased her engagement ring into an egg that could very well possibly still hatch into a chick? What are you doing to me Cisco!"

"Easy on the collar man! This is a vintage shirt!"

"The ring Cisco! What am I going to do about the ring?" His eyes suddenly widened, an idea popping into his head. "You can vibe the egg!" Barry excitedly shouted, jumping up from the couch. "Just touch the red food dye and tell me where it's been."

"No way am I doing that." Cisco argued. "Look, I consider you guys family and while the very image of you guys shacking up in this apartment makes me want to bleach my eyes out, there is nothing that will make me vibe that egg. Just get her another ring man."

"Oh that's right. I'll just get her another ring. Why didn't I think of that?" He sarcastically answered before his voice turned bitter. "Oh wait, I can't Cisco! Don't you even remember what I had to go through just to get her _this _ring?"

They looked at each other, exchanging a look and eventually Cisco sighed. He vividly remembered the time when Barry came back from Earth-438, his suit completely in ruins from the top up and there were blood stains in places where he thought was impossible but it was the distance look on his face that kept him from asking too many questions.

At first, he thought it was some kind of joke until Kara breached in and started yelling at Barry for dragging her boyfriend along and for the record, this was Kara, the one person who wouldn't even yell at a fly. Cisco seriously thanked his choices that day for not going with them.

To this very day, Caitlin still doesn't know about their little side adventure. It was a promise between them that whatever happened on that Earth stays on that Earth.

"I remember Barry." He solemnly answered, "No need to stir that pot again."

Barry groaned and sat back down. "What am I going to do man?"

"Just a thought, what if... maybe you don't propose this weekend."

Before Barry could formulate a response, the front door rattled for a second before swinging open, Caitlin walking in holding several bags of groceries. He quickly met her at the door and within seconds, her hands were freed and he was back on the couch.

Caitlin had a look of surprise on her face as she stood there, both confused and appreciative of what her boyfriend just did. As her eyes drifted between Cisco and Barry, her gut was telling her that something was off. "What did you guys do this time?"

"Nothing." They simultaneously answered. "Everything's fine."

She narrowed her eyes, already growing suspicious from their response. "If everything's just fine, then why do you guys look like someone just died?" Her eyes then widened. "Oh my god. Did something happen?"

"Babe no." Barry jumped in, quick to stop her thoughts from spiraling. "It's nothing like that. It's just that we finished watching a movie."

"What movie?"

"Titanic." Cisco answered, pretending to wipe the non-existent tears from his eyes. "It was really sad."

She snorted, playfully rolling her eyes. "If you guys want me to believe that the two of you cried through a chick flick, that's perfectly fine with me." She teased, walking away. "But if you're doing something that will end up making me angry. I'm not going to stop Frost." She casually threw out, knowing the fear that her alter-ego puts on her boys.

As soon as the door closed, Barry turned to Cisco and smiled. "Dude. That was -"

"Unbelievable." Cisco breathed out, finishing Barry's sentence. "It's like you read my mind, without reading my mind." They started talking about the odds of that happening and Caitlin walked back out, changed into a very beautiful yellow floral sundress.

"You guys better get changed if we want to make it to Oliver and Felicity's Easter Theme Party."

"Wait, isn't that next weekend?" Barry asked, pulling out his phone to check his calendar. "I thought this weekend was to make Easter Eggs."

Caitlin shook her head as she slipped into her nude heels, the ones that complimented her dress nicely. "No I'm pretty sure it's today because Wally stopped by this morning to pick up our share of Easter eggs."

"Easter... Eggs...? As in... You made some too?"

Blood drained from his face as everything suddenly clicked into place. He could feel his heart rapidly pounding against his chest as his mouth went dry. "Did he... Did he take all of it?"

"Yup." Caitlin answered, "They all fit nicely in this wicker basket that I found at the flower shop. Wally should have no trouble running that over to Oliver's."

"So he only took the ones stored in that basket?" He asked again. She nodded and relief flooded his system. It was like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulder. He was about to have a heart attack if Wally did in fact take his proposal egg and hid it somewhere for those kids to find.

Just when he thought everything was going to be fine, Caitlin spoke up as she tilted her head at an angle, putting on her decorative earrings. "You should be more careful Barry. You had this red/white egg that was sitting in our fruit bowl. It must've rolled off by accident so I placed it into the basket as well."

"No." He whispered as he tightened his grip on Cisco's arm. "Tell me you didn't do that Cait."

She turned around and looked at him strangely. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" Her hands instinctively reached for her medical kit, ready to start her diagnostics. She walked up to him and pressed her palm to his forehead.

He weakly smiled at her, gently lowering her hands. "Please tell me that you didn't put that egg into the basket that Wally took to Oliver's and is now most likely in the hands of toddlers." He enunciated each word, making sure that she understood him.

"I believe so." As the words left her lips, a gush of wind blew in her direction, causing her to shield her eyes slightly. She was about to scold Barry when she realized that he was no longer in the apartment. She turned to Cisco with a confused look. "What just happened?"

"Emergency?" He nervously chuckled. "I think it was a fire on First and Maple."

"Do you want to try again?" She asked, clearly not impressed. "Cisco."

He knew that he was now stuck between a rock and hard place. His eyes darted between the window and the front door. If he dove between the small opening between her and the couch, he had a straight shot for the front door. His eyes darted to hers, trying to gauge her reaction. Would she even react fast enough?

"Cisco... What are you not telling me?"

He recognized that tone. That nice tone that she uses whenever they were in trouble. Like the time they accidentally broke several glass tubes in her lab or the time she found out that they built a secret fridge under the Cortex. He debated his options and realized that the only way out of this was a quick escape. He clenched his fist shut, intending to open a breach underneath him.

"If you breach out of here, I swear I'll do more than just freeze you Cisco." She warned, narrowing her eyes. "I know enough techniques that I can make you cry without leaving any evidence and _you will cry_ Cisco."

"Nuts to that!" Cisco shouted as he opened a breach, consequences be damn. He was about to jump into his breach when he felt someone tackling him from behind, sending the both of them tumbling through. A girlish scream escaped from his lips as he closed his eyes, praying that he survives this.

It took a few minutes for Barry to reach Star City and a few more minutes to find Oliver, who was just standing on his deck, overlooking the event. He stopped himself right in front of his friend, catching him by surprise. "Oliver!"

"What the hell Barry?!" Oliver quietly hissed, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away. "There are civilians around here! Can you be more careful about your secret?"

"No time for that. Did the egg hunt start already?"

"It started twenty minutes ago."

Barry groaned. "Do you know if anyone has found a red/white egg?"

Oliver sighed. "Barry, does it look like I care what color those eggs are? This is a children's Easter Egg hunt that my wife put together with my sister. I'll be happy if they found any eggs at all."

"You don't understand. One of those eggs has Caitlin's engagement ring in it. I was going to propose to her with that!"

"You didn't." Oliver started saying before shaking his head, "What am I saying? Of course you did." He sighed and took another sip of his drink before putting it down. "Barry, why can't you propose to her like a normal man?"

"I wanted to be different..." He weakly admitted. "Look, are you going to help me or are we going to stand here all day criticizing my proposal?"

"I would Barry but unfortunately, I don't know where Wally hid them all. You're more than welcome to join the hunt though, just don't use your speed. These are kids after all. You wouldn't want to cheat."

He saw the smirk on Oliver's face and he resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. He grumbled as he marched off, running down the legs like a normal person.

While Barry was off running in the backyard, a breach opened in front of the Queen Manor, with both Cisco and Caitlin tumbling out shortly. Cisco quickly scrambled to his feet and was about to make a run for it when an icy blast flew past him and several spikes of ice shot out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Cisco." Caitlin gently said, smiling as she slowly walked towards her best friend. "I just wanted to talk."

"I don't know anything!" Cisco replied as he slowly turned around, holding his hands up in the air. "Were you really going to freeze me Caitlin? After all those years of friendship and countless Star Trek Marathons? You would do me like that?" He shook his head. "We were bros..." He whispered.

"You ran first." She pointed out. "All I did was ask a question."

"Yeah but in my defense, you're pretty damn scary."

Caitlin couldn't but giggle. "Cisco. You know that I would never intentionally hurt you right?" She saw him nodded in response so she walked over and gave him a hug. "I just wanted to know if Barry is in trouble. You wouldn't keep that from me right?"

"He's not in any trouble." Cisco answered and she smiled. "You know Barry... When he does something, you know it's only with the best intentions..."

Just as she was about to reply, she heard someone yelling from a distance and sadly shook her sad. "Do I want to know what that was all about?" She gestured towards the loud voice. The voice continued for a few more seconds but it was enough for the both of them to recognize whom it belonged to.

"That's all yours." Cisco snickered as he walked away, leaving Caitlin blushing as she slowly followed. "I'm pretty sure it can't be that bad."

"Hey kid, can I take a peek at your eggs for a second? It'll be quick, I promise!"

Cisco burst out laughing and continued to laugh as he pointed at Caitlin, who stood there turning red as a tomato. They didn't need to exchange any words as they watched on helplessly as their mutual friend awkwardly chased after several children. "I wonder if Barry even knows the position that he's putting himself in?"

Her face continued to turn red as she shook her head. "Barry! Can you stop doing that?!" She shouted but it only fell on deaf ears. She gritted her teeth, about to shoot an icicle blast to get his attention when she felt Cisco patting her shoulder, shaking his head. Her eyes begged him for one blast. One tiny blast that wouldn't even hurt him but he continued to shake his head. "Fine. Whatever." She muttered as they walked up the stairs to the patio.

When they reached the top, both of them had a surprised look on their face when they saw Oliver leaning against the balcony, chuckling as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He heard several people walking towards him and he turned around, surprised to see Caitlin and Cisco. "Can I offer you guys some drinks?"

Cisco happily asked for a beer while Caitlin merely pointed at her boyfriend. "Aren't you going to do something about that?"

"Barry's a big boy." Oliver smirked. "I trust that he knows what line not to cross."

Team Flash stared at the Queen heir, astonished by the laid back attitude that was foreign to them. She wanted to know what the hell was going on today. Did all the men in her life suddenly decide to flip personalities? A groan escaped her lips as she laid her head against the cool marble stone. "Please tell me my boyfriend isn't going to be hauled away in handcuffs after this."

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Oliver softly said, nodding at Cisco. "Just go easy on him."

When Barry eventually made his way back to the balcony, his shoulders were hunched over, looking defeated and humiliated. He clenched his fists tightly, looking around to see if he had a clear shot of using his speed. All he needed was just one second. One second to search all their baskets.

His eyes widened in surprise when he was greeted with three sets of eyes, two sets looking highly amused while the one with beautiful brown eyes looked a little irritated. "Hi?" He weakly waved, finding himself at a loss of words. "I can explain?"

"Can you?" Caitlin asked, "Because I can't explain your behavior today Barry." She reached for his hands and gently squeezed them. "You know you can tell me anything right? Whatever is going on, you can tell me. We can get through it together."

"I know Cait... It's just that today was supposed to be..."

She could feel his hesitation and she prepared herself for the worse. "Supposed to be what?"

"Is this what you're looking for Barry?" Felicity announced, holding up a very familiar egg in her hand.

Barry's eyes widened and quickly flashed over to his friend, pulling her into a very tight hug. "Did anyone tell you that you are an angel Felicity Smoak?"

She giggled and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Yes and it's Queen now so put me down you big lug." He twirled her around once more before gently lowering her but before he let her go, she leaned in close and whispered. "Don't screw it up Barry or I will have Oliver kill you."

He gulped and nodded, tensing up his back muscles as he remembered the last time Oliver tried to train him. "So where did you find this?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Mia had it the entire time. Apparently Wally decided to just give her an egg."

"Thank you. Thank you!" He uttered a quiet thanks as he tenderly held the egg in his hand. It soon became a little uncomfortable to watch until Oliver cleared his throat, breaking him out of his trance. He broke eye contact and realized what happened. His cheeks blushed and saw the inquisitive look on Caitlin's face. The original plan was to do this at home where it was just the two of them but as he looked around, these people were family to the both of them and he couldn't think of a better place than right here.

He flashed back to Caitlin and smiled as he held it out for her. "This is for you."

She took the egg with her hands, giving Barry a weird look. "Thank... you?"

"I didn't want to do this in front of all these people... but I can't think of a better time and place than right now."

"To... crack the egg open?" She asked, still not getting the context.

Everyone started to chuckle as they waited, knowing what was truly hidden inside that egg. Barry laughed along, smiling as he stared at his adorable girlfriend. "Yes Cait. To crack open the egg."

Caitlin still didn't quite get it so she swivel around and started to gently tapped the egg against the table. She didn't know what Barry was planning but she learned a long time ago that he doesn't ask you to do something for the sake of doing it. He always has a plan to it. Not bothering to ask for confirmation, she tapped harder until she broker through the shell. The egg instantly broke apart and she saw something reflective in the cooked egg-yolk. She took a closer look and her eyes then widened. "Oh my god... Barry!" She shouted, holding a very beautiful sapphire engagement ring in her hand. She quickly turned around and saw her boyfriend down on one knee, smiling at her.

"Like I said, I didn't want it to do it this way but now that we're here, surrounded by our family. I realized that there is no better place than right here with our loved ones." He gently took her hand, interlacing their fingers together. He was very aware that everyone was now staring at him, waiting for him to continue and all he could do is stare into her eyes, smiling more as each second passes.

"There is no doubt in anyone's mind that you are what makes me a better person. You have saved my life more times than I can count and I'm sorry that it took me this long to get here. I know you've been here for a while now but for someone like me, who moves through life 670 million miles per hour, I just wanted to spend all that time falling in love with you some more. Life with me will not be perfect nor will it be easy but what I can promise you is that you'll go through it with me loving you."

Caitlin started to tear up, her heart rapidly beating against her chest. Every word coming to out of his mouth, she was committing it to memory.

"Will you do me the honor of being my wife Caitlin Snow?"

"Yes. The answer will always be yes!" Caitlin shouted, throwing herself on top of Barry. She felt his strong arms catch her and he shouldered her fall like she knew he would. She then pressed her lips against his, mustering all the love and happiness that she was feeling into that one kiss.

Barry smiled against her lips, inhaling the intoxicating scent that is Caitlin Snow. "Did you say yes?" He had to ask, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Did you really just agree to marry me Cait?"

"I said yes." She whispered, pulling his attention back to her. He was beyond excited that the woman he loves more than anything just agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. After a few moments and two very loud cat calls, they eventually broke apart and she gently caress his cheeks. "I love you Barry Allen." She whispered, oblivious to everyone else standing there.

"More and more each Day Caitlin Snow." He replied, staring deeply into her eyes. "Until my last breath, I will love you forever."

They could tell that everyone was about to rush them for congratulatory hugs so she took the opportunity to give her new fiance a quick kiss on the lips. "What happened if you didn't find that Easter egg Barry?"

"That, is another story, for another time." Barry happily answered, pulling her towards their friends. "We have the rest of our lives for me to tell you that."

_Fin_

* * *

Done! Finito! Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. Whether it's just one review for each chapter or one review for the entire story, I want to know! Don't be shy. I don't bite.


End file.
